User blog:Cfp3157/League of Shadows vs. Cordis Die
Two terrorist forces will clash in a deadly battle to determine which force is the more chatic power! The League of Shadows, 'the mixed of group of mercenaries and die-hard terrorist dedicated to evening the balance of humanity and destroying the city of Gotham! 'Cordis Die, '''the organization of freedom aiming to destroy capitalism, eliminate all superpowers, and creating a world of the common man! Led by charismatic leaders and headed by mercenaries, these two terrorists will fight to determine who is.... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! '' League of Shadows |-|Bane= Bane is a mercenary of unknown past and surrounded in mystery. However, while in prison, Bane defended a young girl attempting to escape in exchange for his own health and well-being.. Little did he know, she was the daughter of the mercenary Ra's al Ghul. When Ra's returned to the prison, he took Bane under his wing in the League of Shadows. However, Bane's unethical brutality and lack of tradition caused his exile from the League. Years later after Ra's death, Miranda Tate returned the favor of Bane saving her life by making him the public face of the League under the guise as a mercenary force. Bane was the mastermind behind the takeover of Gotham, as well as besting Batman in single combat very easily. Eventually, Bane was killed when Selina Kyle launched a missile at his chest from the Batpod. Batman-bane-the-dark-knight-rises-595x471.jpg|Bane fights Batman, displaying his melee skill and strength 300px-Sawed Off Shotgun.jpg|A double barreled sawed off side by side shotgun |-|Barsad= Barsad was a mercenary and member of the League of Shadows, acting as Bane's second-in-command. Most of the time, he is seen at Bane's side, being his right-hand man, assistant, enforcer and most loyal, trusted henchman. Barsad is hinted to be former military, as he is capable of both providing skilled sniper cover for his comrades and taking on special forces. Barsad is killed when he guarded Miranda Tate to the escape truck only to be shot by Deputy Commissioner Foley. Barsad G36C.jpg|Barsad with his G36C Beretta 92 stainless steel.jpg|A Beretta 92FS Barsad Barrett.jpg|Barsad with his Barrett M107 sniper rifle |-|League of Shadows= The League of Shadows was an ancient and powerful secret society that restored balance to places where, in their minds, the environment was affected by human corruption. Some of their activities were the sacking of Rome, starting the Black Plague, and the great London fire. The men who have sworn allegiance to Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows come from many different backgrounds; former soldiers, mercenaries, assassins, petty criminals and ordinary men. However, all of them share a common similarity in which all desire to find justice and a hunger for vengeance to redress a crime inflicted upon him or his loved ones. League of Shadows sword.jpg|Kodachi Gauntlets1-1.jpg|Spiked Gauntlets as seen in the film Beretta 92 stainless steel.jpg|Beretta 92FS CZ75.jpg|CZ-75 RugerMK2KMK-678.JPG|Ruger Mark II Mini Uzi.jpg|Mini Uzi MP5K.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP5K AKMSU.jpg|AKSMU 400px-Hkg36c.jpg|Heckler & Koch G36C Red Hood AK-47.jpg|AK-47 Barrett M82.jpg|Barrett M107 Rpg-7.jpeg|RPG-7 300px-Machine gun M2 1.jpg|M2HB Cordis Die |-|Raul Menendez= Raul Menendez is a Nicaraguan political activist and the leader of a rebel organization named Cordis Die and is an old nemesis of Alex Mason and Frank Woods, and David Mason's arch foe in 2025. He hijacked several hundred of the United States' own automated military drones and after using them to attack its domestic major cities, as well as cities throughout China such as Beijing, Shanghai and Hong Kong, he destroyed them thus crippling the United States' defense, leaving the American military vulnerable in an attempt to ignite a worldwide uprising. Menendez was later captured by U.S. Navy SEAL David Mason in his base in Haiti. Steel machete.jpg|A Machete 300px-Executioner Menu Icon BOII.png|Executioner |-|DeFalco= DeFalco is the second-in-command of Raul Menendez and the commander of the military arm of Cordis Die. DeFalco is a cold and ruthless soldier, not much is known about DeFalco's background prior to the events of 2025. DeFalco is the one who led the assault in capturing Chloe Lynch. DeFalco is later killed by Mason while attacking him with a fellow mercenary in Haiti. DeFalco firing MTAR.png|DeFalco firing his MTAR assault rifle DeFalco Five SeveN.png|DeFalco holding a hostage with his Five-SeveN DeFalco Remington.png|DeFalco with a Remington 870 |-|Cordis Die= Cordis Die is a terrorist group located globally. Cordis Die has two branches, one that holds public opinion that sways average citizens to their cause, and a military arm composed of mercenaries and local militias. Both branches are funded by the money Menendez made during the 1980's in his drug businesses. Cordis Die has now launched several attacks against the U.S. military, such as destroying the U.S.S. Obama and the city of Los Angles. 0 Pulwar Sword.png|A Pulwar sword NR-40 Knife.jpg|Combat Knife FN Five Seven.jpg|FN Five-SeveN FNP45Tac.jpg|Tac-45 300px-Executioner Menu Icon BOII.png|Executioner Vector.png|Vector K10 250px-Skorpion EVO III Menu Icon BOII.png|Skorpion EVO PDW-57.jpg|PDW-57 M27.jpg|M27 300px-M8A1 Menu Icon BOII.png|M8A1 FNH Ballista.png|FN Ballista 480px-M320 MW3.png|M320 Grenade Launcher M360.jpg|M360 Grenade "Gauntlet" Notes ''DO NOT POST THIS BIO IF YOU WISH TO CREATE A CORDIS DIE PAGE. IT IS UNORIGINAL, SO YOU MUST WRITE ANOTHER BIO IF YOU SEEK TO MAKE A PAGE!' |-|Battle Information= *The battle will take place in Gotham City. *Both sides will have fifteen soldiers as well as their leaders. *Voting ends on July 12th, 2014 at 11:59 PM. |-|Full Vote= #The vote contains a five sentence summary of legitimence, judging both warriors, their abilities, and arsenals. However, if five sentence format is used edges are not required. #Vote can also be a set of lengthy edges. This must end with a three sentence summary of legitimence. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|Half-Vote= #A four-three sentence summary of proper grammar, spelling, etc. and a proper analysis of each warrior. The only difference in the "Full Vote" tabber and this is a lack of five total sentences. #Edges, with a one-two sentence summary. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|No vote= #Lack of either of the two requirements of the "Full Vote" and "Half-Vote" tabbers. #Lack of proper grammar, spelling, and paragraph breaks. #Obvious bias such as "Cordis Die because 360 N0 5C0P3 0N RU$T" #Stupid reasons like "LofS because they come from something better." #One-line edges Battle No battle will be written Expert's Opinion While the League of Shadows' dedicated training and skill was a devastating factor, Cordis Die was simply too well-armed for them to take this fight. Bane's tactical and fighting skills were definitely a mighty barrier, but Menendez's charisma was more than enough to counter that. With the better leader and logistics, Cordis Die managed to take this fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts